Code Geass : Tetsu No Lullaby
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: A lone lullaby plays as the war against the Britannian Empire rages on. [Akito the Exiled OVA Series re-told, with an OC inserted. Will be following the story as it progresses, but there may be story Alterations in the near future if needed. Probably will continue up to the R2 Series.] [Title inspired by Armored Trooper VOTOMS - Pailsen Files' opening song.]


**Starting Note :**

"... Normal Text ..." - Normal Dialogues between characters.

"... **Bold Text** ..." - Something that should be taken noted, like name introductions or some crucial info in the dialogue.

"... _Italic Text_ ..." - What the Mute Main character says with his mouth signatures and/or when someone stresses a word or two. (Please note that no one can hear him on radio communications. he uses the mouth gestures only when talking directly.)

'... _Italic Text_ ...' - Thoughts and such from characters throughout the story.

* * *

**-2010 A.T.B.-**

**-Indonesia-**

A boy is seen running through a chaotic and ruined city of Jakarta, Indonesia. The city was razed into nothing but a big gulf of fire. He was running quickly ... Running ... to save his own precious life.

His steps were stopped when he saw a Knightmare firing at everything that moved. Men ... Women ... Children ... Elders ... Everyone just ... Vanished in front of his eyes in an instant.

It was ... Too much for a boy like him ... Way too much in fact ... He felt like he was going to throw up anytime soon. Until an explosion occured near him, sending him flying to a wall.

He slipped in and out of consciousness as he saw his hometown burning. His bright blue eyes were staring into the Knightmare that took his country, his family, his normal life, his everything. He could only think one good thing for this ...

_**Indonesia, has fallen ... And the Holy Britannian Empire WILL pay.**_

* * *

**Code Geass : Akito of the Exiled**

**-Tetsu No Lullaby-  
**

**Chapter One : Seventeen  
**

* * *

**-2017 A.T.B.-**

**-Narva-**

Several Alexanders are engaging the enemy Knightmare frames, and also self destructing in the process, taking some of the enemies down with them. On the clear dawn skies, a Recon UAV Scans the area.

_'They're taking losses down there.'_

On board the UAV, is the same boy, now grown into a 17 year old young man. He is seen sitting inside a cockpit of a machine.

_'Why are we even doing this to them?'_

He slouched slightly at his seat. The prototype Knightmares, the Alexander, were equipped with suicide bombs. And those W-0 Operatives down there ... Just ... Lost their lives in an instant. They knew that they wouldn't survive this mission anyway. But, really? being gladly armed with explosives on your chest and say "YES SIR I WILL DIE IN HONOR" is the best choice of all?

Boom. Another explosion occurred. Another Alexander and its pilots life is taken from this world.

_'This is not fair ... Not fair at all.'_

Then again ... Being a '_**Seventeen**_' or should we all say, '_**The new Indonesian name for her residences**_.' is also not fair. His country's name changed into a mere number by those Britannian scums, also because of that incident, his throat is badly hurt. The young man is technically a mute, despite the doctors' efforts to heal him. But still, it's just pains him to see even more falls into their hands just because of this.

He took several deep breaths. and finally tapped his communicator.

* * *

**-Meanwhile, E.U. Headquarters, Undisclosed Location-**

"Unit 4! Signal lost!"  
"Remaining Alexanders : 11!"  
"The pilots are wearing out!"  
"Keep the communication line holding steady!"

The base is filled with live radio chatters. Members of the E.U. or the European Union, are busy handling with the operation. The W-0 are taking major losses.

"Self Destruct confirmed! Two enemy units, taken out!" An operator reported.

A certain bright yellow haired young woman fidgets slightly at that statement. She didn't want this. She's sure as hell didn't want any of this to happen.

"Only Two?! Make them focus! Hurry up and finish the job!" The commanding officer yelled loudly as he slammed his fist at the console before him.

'_Hurry up and finish the job?! Yeah, right! We're sending to die and THIS is what you ordered?!_' She thought as her eyes narrowed. Anger and irritated feelings are filling her heart. She frowned slightly, clears her throat, and finally braved herself to ask up ...

"Commander Anou." She stated with respect filling her tone hiding her hate and irritated feelings, swelling up inside her. Although, she's disgusted by this so called 'Commander' of hers, She tried to sound calm, ready, and able at all times.

"Huh?!" He turned his face up to the younger officer.

"Forty Minutes until the evacuation of the 132nd unit can begin." She remarked. Obviously feeling the anger already rising inside her.

"I already know that, Malcal!" He raised his voice at her. "What's the meaning of this?! Why are the enemy's numbers greater than that you predicted?!" He continued, feeling disgusted already at the young woman.

She fidgets slightly. Well ... he HAS a point in that. Nevertheless, she kept her cool and spoke up.

"The ambush notwithstanding, i believe the enemy will gain the upper hand within the hour." She replied, calm and respect still filling her tone of speech.

"Enough with the excuses!" Anou yelled. "Looks like this operation has some deficiencies at the first place!" The commander pointed his finger towards her, angered.

"You are the one who changed the operation _just_ before we started." She sarcastically replied. No emotions are present within her speech tone.

Anou was taken back by her response. He DID tasked the engineers to prime explosives at the Alexander's main hull.

"You don't like the fact that i installed the self destruct system to the Alexanders?!" Anou clenched his teeth at her.

"Recklessly wasting military resources is a bad tactic." She continued to response sarcastically.

The commander's eyes went wide for a second but quickly grinned.

"Hah! The Elevens are doing the dying anyway. Those guys don't need your green humanism!" He turned his voice up even louder.

She's taken back slightly from Anou's harsh response. She frowned slightly as air managed to escape her mouth, forming a sort of angered, frustrated, and irritated sigh.

"Elevens are the ones who always liked those things like "Seppuku" and "Kamikaze". They're the descendants of a race that loves to die! What's so wrong about making them self-destructing?!" Anou continued.

"Is this really alright?" She asked, with an irritated voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"If they're wiped out like this, and the Britannian counterattack becomes spirited for it, What will happen to the 132nd unit that's supposed to escape from Narva?" She narrowed her eyes slightly. "The W-0 Unit was supposed to cover the 132nd unit's retreat. But if Operation Alpha fails, we will be failing from our responsibilities."

Anou stepped back a bit when he heard her statement.

"Not only will we taste the anger, but also the blame of the people, central HQ and the government. Will _you_ accept that?" She continued.

The middle aged commander can only look down, feeling irritated.

"Politician will never hurt themselves." She stated with no emotion at all.

"N-No way ... There's no way i'm going to let it end this! I ..." He's lost in words.

"You ...?"

"I still have ...!"

A beep sounded off.

"A coded message from Lieutenant Wyvern!" An officer stated.

"What does that _mute_ want now?!" Anou immediately turned his face towards his monitor.

_**"The W-0 Units are taking heavy losses. requesting to launch in the X-02 Knightmare to support. Also, requesting permission to hold off the suicide attacks."**_

The whole team is shocked to see the message. Including the young woman. But then, she chuckled slightly, and smiled. She turned her face to the paralyzed commander with a victorious grin on her face.

"Well, Commander Anou, looks like someone on the field also agrees with my statement." She said with a calm tone, but also with a bit of mockery in it.

"Why ... Why you little! This is all your fault!" He yelled in anger as he pointed his gun on her.

The room fell silent. The crew's eyes went wide at Anou's sudden curse of action.

"Why should i ... Why should i take responsibility for your operation?!" He continued, with stuttering here and there.

The young officer didn't seem fazed even a bit. She smiled a bit.

"You know you can't do it." She mocked.

"W-wha ?!"

Before Anou can't finish his words, the officer immediately pulled his arm, starling him, which causes him to shoot his gun. although, missed. The alarms went off, blaring. the sound broke the silence of the command room. The young woman performed Jujitsu at her commanding officer, slamming his body to the hard steel floor, and disarming him from his gun.

"L-let go! Let me go!" He screamed in pain and fear.

The other E.U. soldiers went inside the room, armed. including their superior officer, Major Hamel.

"What's going on here? Who fired the gun?" He asked, confusion and concern filling his speech tone.

"Well, well, Major Hamel of the Special Bureau ... Right on time." The X0 Snickered.

The Major looked over to the conflicted sides.

"Let me correct you on one thing. They are **Japanese**, NOT Elevens ... And that pilot's name is **Alexander Wyvern**, NOT 'Mute'." The young officer mocked, as she kept pinning the commander down.

"Ah ... The Jujitsu ... Well done, Major Malcal." Hamel said as he approached the two.

"M-Major! G-get this witch off my..!" Anou struggled to gain control, but Hamel quickly injected him with a sedative, knocking him unconscious.

The young officer immediately heads over to the control terminal.

"An explanation if you please, Major Malcal." Hamel said repaired his crooked glasses.

"Unit 305 and X10, Emergency orders!" She inputted the data to the terminal. "Lieutenant Commander Klaus!" She signaled the XO.

"Yeah, yeah ..." He replied lazily as he inputted the orders on screen. "Deputy Commander Klaus, and the newly appointed commanding officer ... Go ahead ... **Commander Leila Malcal**..."

"Operation change, deactivating the Alexanders' Self Destruct Systems and approving authorization for the X-02's release!" Leila yelled.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Narva-**

The young man waited patiently for any response, until a beep sounded off.

**"Launch commands, authorized. You're all green, support the W-0 Units still battling down there."**

He grinned silently.

_'So... She managed to pull through ... Same old Leila i guess.'_

He felt a jolt as he unlocked the small hangar hatch, storing his Knightmare, **The Xavier**, **The first 7.5th Generation Knightmare**, which looks **strikingly similar to the 6th Generation's Knightmare, the Lancelot**, but this unit is **painted red and white** instead.

More explosions occurred down at the battlefield. He knew he had to move fast. The dark blue haired young man took several deep breaths as he sets the unit up.

* * *

**7.5th Generation Knightmare Frame**

**"X-02"**

**Codename : Xavier**

**X-Flight System : All Green**

**Armaments :**

**Experimental VARIS II Rifle**

**MVS Prototype Sword II**

**Slash Harkens**

**- System All Green -**

* * *

He closed his eyes for a while, took more deep breaths and finally opened his mouth.

_**"Xavier, Alexander Wyvern, Let's do this."**_

He gestured the words with his mouth, despite no sound came through. He grinned slightly as realized the fact that he's a mute.

He released the Xavier from the docking binders, sending him and his unit to a state of free fall.

"_Opening X-Float System Wings_."

Xavier's red backpack unfolds to an X-Shaped wings, which allows the Knightmare to have flight capabilities. He flies fast and low into the combat zone.

"_I can only detect one Alexander engaging several Knightmares down there_."

* * *

Wyvern pulled out the VARIS rifle, immediately destroying some Britannian Knightmares on the ground.

"A new unit?!" An enemy pilot yelled as he searched for the source of the VARIS's shot.

"Don't falter, men!" The commanding officer yelled. "We need to keep pushing! There's only two enemies left in the AO!" He continued.

"Yes, my lord!" The soldiers said in unison.

But, just after that, another shot of the VARIS rifle pierced through one of their Knightmare's cockpit.

"That's impossible..." The commander said in disbelief as he looked upwards. "A Flight Type?!" He yelled as he noticed the Xavier, diving down fast.

The Knightmares took a step back as they saw the red and white unit took down 4 of their Armored Knights in just a matter of seconds.

"All units! Fire! Fire at that thing!" He commanded.

And in sync, the Glasgows pulled out their automatic rifles and fired at the incoming Knightmare.

"_Too slow ..._" Wyvern grinned slowly as he kept accelerating downwards.

"H-He's going to dive?!" The commander said as he kept on firing. "He's out of his mind!"

But the Xavier didn't slow down and crashed down to the Earth, sending in miniature earthquake, knocking some of Britannian Knightmares down. A thick cloud of dust settles in.

* * *

The dust cloud cleared as the Britannian forces got back to their feet.

"All units, report in..." The commander said groggily.

"Delta 1 ... I'm fine."  
"Delta 3 here, the shock banged my unit a bit, but it's still operational."  
"Delta 4, system all green."  
"Delta 5 ... No problem."

"Alright ... All Knightmares, assume formatio-" The officer's words were cut off by a sudden call.

**"DELTA 2 HERE! NEED BACKUP! HE'S EVERYWHER-"**

Then ... It's just static. A deafening silence sets in. The Pilots shook their heads in fear.

"W-we lost Delta 2's signal, my lord ..." A unit reported.

"Stand ready men! We'll find the bastard who took his life!" The officer responded.

"**DELTA 4! I SAW HIM! HE'S IN THE WOODS-**"

Another static sets in. another Knightmare was taken out.

"Wh-what the hell is happening?!" A Pilot said with stutters here and there.

The last 4 remaining Knightmares regrouped at a nearby large tree.

"We lost Delta 2 and 4 sir." A soldier said with a grim tone.

"Our munitions are running low too."

"That's not just some normal enemy we're currently facing... He even had the VARIS rifle with him."

"We should make a run for it ..."

The soldiers chattered quietly in fear.

"Shut it, men ... be quiet. I can hear something ..." The commander said as he pushed his headphones in. "Something ... **dangerous** ..."

Before the Squad knew it, a loud voice of a sword being unsheathed was heard, and the large tree they're currently digging in on was suddenly cut in half, one of the large fragments of the tree managed to crush on of the enemy's Knightmare.

"What?!" The Britannian soldiers said in sync.

Their eyes are planted on a red and white flash, it's moving so fast ... It's like he's not moving ... It's like he's teleporting from one place into another.

"FIRE! JUST FIRE!" The commander ordered.

The Knightmares retreated back into an open space as they kept on firing towards the red and white flash, which they missed badly.

After a salvo of at least a hundred rounds, a loud click was heard from their guns.

"I'm out!"

"Mine's out too!"

"Out of Ammo ... At times like these ..." The commander muttered.

Just then, a straight blue beam came out of the trees and pierced through one of their Glasgows, destroying it.

"What?!" The officer yelled again.

Xavier dived out from the woods with his MVS II, Glowing in a bright crimson red color.

"_Two units left ... And they're out of ammo ... that gives me the upperhand_." He grinned slightly as he pushed the flight stick forward.

The last standing Glasgow was slashed in half in the blink of an eye. That just leaves the one last Gloucester Commander-Type standing in front of the Xavier.

"Psh ... A cheap imitation of our 7th Generation Knighmare, huh?! You E.U.'s are never original at the first place." The officer mocked with his loud speaker communicator on.

"... _Perfected, actually_ ..." Wyvern sighed.

The Xavier pulled its sword out to the front, signaling a request for a duel.

"A man with a few words ... I like that ..." The officer smiled as he refrained from using his radio to call for backup, instead, turning it off. "Well then!"

The Gloucester pulled out the Lance and revs up its engine. The Xavier on the other hand is seen activating the X-Wings, giving out a loud jet engine noise throughout the now silent battlefield.

The two stands still for a while with weapons at hand. Until they finally charged for each other.

"I am a soldier for the Britannian army! I won't lose to the likes of you!" He yelled.

"_We shall see_..."

The two slammed their weapons at high speed and full force. They would evade thrusts and slashes, trade punches and kicks, and even tried to overpower each other with their respective weapons.

"_This guy's better than i thought_ ..."

Still, the Xavier's Jet engines is giving him the upper hand.

"You're mine now!" the officer yelled as he thrusts his lance towards the X-02.

"_Too slow_."

In a flash, the X-Wing Flash system activates, The jet engines gives out a deafening noise, and in a flash, the Xavier disappears into the thin air.

"W-what?!" He yelled in disbelief. "Where did he go?!" The commanding officer proceeds to use his Factsphere to scan the area, yet nothing came up.

The Xavier, on the other hand is actually traveling in high speed from one place to another. It 'Reappears' exactly above the Gloucester.

"_It's over now_..."

"W-what?!" The pilot looked up but it was too late.

The MVS II Pierced through the cockpit of the Gloucester.

"D-Damn you ... European Unions ..." The officer said as he let his final breath out of his mouth.

Wyvern silently looked on to the now limp Gloucester.

* * *

The silence continues as the Xavier sheathed it's sword. Wyvern checked his surroundings fore more enemies, until a beep sounded off.

"_An ally_?"

A white and red colored Knightmare stands tall over a destroyed Gloucester.

"_The W-0's Alexander_..."

There's only one survivor. **Ensign Akito Hyuga**, a Japanese. The Alexander noticed the Gazing Xavier and pulled out its Tonfa.

"_Calm down, Ensign. I'm the backup from E.U. are you alright?_" Wyvern asked via light message from his Xavier.

Inside the Alexander, a dark blue haired Eleven stared at the message, his eyes went wide when he saw the 'Are you alright' inside the message. No one literally cared for the W-0 Unit, let alone the Elevens.

"I ... I am." He replied.

"_That's good to hear. Commander Malcal addressed that you should return to the HQ ASAP. You could use the 132nd Regiment's transport to get you back_."

"Understood. But what about you?" Akito asked over his comms.

"_I can return with the Flight pack_."

"I see." Akito said as he almost turned his Alexander back.

"_Ensign Hyuga ... Good job_."

Akito gasped slightly at Wyvern's statement. He froze for a while until he turned his Knightmare back without a word.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." He muttered silently.

Wyvern turned his flight pack on and flies off to the morning dawn.

* * *

**-A Few Days Later-**

**-E.U. Headquarters-**

Leila and Wyvern are at the base, conducting the rank promotion for the young woman.

"Promoting Major Malcal to Lieutenant Colonel. You are now the official commander of the W-0 Unit. The promotion was approved at yesterday's national defense committee meeting." The superior commanding officer, General Smilas stated. "The brains behind the Narva rescue mission's success, eh? well ... Congratulations, Leila." He continued.

"Leila Malcal, i accept the appointment." Leila walked over to accept the certificate.

"I have high hopes for you. The W-0 Squad is your pet 's appropriate that you are its commander." The superior officer sat down.

Leila fidgets slightly, her eyes narrowed a bit. Wyvern silently looked on.

"What's wrong? You didn't seem too happy." Smilas asked.

She frowned a bit and finally said

"General Smilas, my idea for the 145 attack plan is to launch a surprise attack behind the enemy base with Knightmares. Therefore, this operation will require a lot of resources. But our small squad took too many casualties during the last operation." She protested. "With soldier from the E.U. Army, our unit would be able to expand." She continued.

"I understand where you're coming from, but we can't just transfer our soldiers into your unit. The people won't care if the other Nations are doing the dying." He said, calmly.

"_So basically, what you're saying is, you wouldn't care how many died if they were all just Elevens_..?" Wyvern finally protested, his eyes narrowed.

The other two froze at the young man's sudden protest.

"Leila ... Wyvern ... trying to make sense of everything is an exercise in stupidity." Smila sighed.

"But!" The two protested back.

"You can't just satisfy people with logical arguments." He continued.

"During the Narva operation ... One Japanese soldier was able to bring peace." Leila continued.

"And _you_ created peace for over 15.000 Europeans." He argued back.

"I-"

"You should reflect on what happened with Lieutenant Colonel Anou." Smilas cut her sentence off.

"I am." She replied. "I should have removed him before the operation started." Leila finished her sentence as she looked down.

Wyvern stood in silence until he finally spoke up.

"_General Smilas, i'm requesting permission to be transferred to the W-0 Squad_." Wyvern said lowly, although no voice was coming out of his mouth.

Once again, the eyes of the two officers widened.

"Lieutenant Wyvern?" Leila asked in a disbelieving tone.

"W-what?"

"_I'm sure. looking at the situation now, i'm sure we can't afford to lose the unit. the Xavier and me will do good in there._" Wyvern finished, his eyes narrowed.

Smilas slouched slightly in his seat.

"_General, please_."

"I'll ... See if i can requisite that for you." Smilas fidgets slightly. '_Is this young man insane? he's literally signing himself up for a suicide squad. must be willing to die._' he thought.

"Lieutenant Wyvern ..." Leila spoke quietly with concern in her eyes.

"_It's alright ... I'm sure of this decision_." Wyvern replied.

Smiles turned to face his terminal. issued some code inside, and finally turned to the two.

"I'll have the answer ready by tomorrow, during the meeting with the defense committee." Smilas answered.

"Tomorrow?" Leila asked.

"Yes. tomorrow. Speaking of that ... do you have any plans any time soon, Leila?" He nodded.

"Well ... I'll be attending the celebration party for the Narva operation." She responded.

"_They're holding a party over Japanese young mens' death_?" Wyvern frowned slightly.

"I see ... Alright you two may leave." Smilas turned his chair over to the main screen of his room.

The two left without a word.

* * *

Outside, Akito is seen leaning against the wall.

"Sorry for the wait, Lieutenant Hyuga." Leila smiled a bit.

"_Good to see you here, Lieutenant_." Continued Wyvern.

Akito nodded slightly and said

"Yes ... but your consideration is unnecessary." Akito responded coolly. "Being your bodyguard is my current mission." He continued with his monotone voice.

"Yes, that's maybe right ..." Leila chuckled slightly. "So ... Lieutenant Hyuga ... Is this your first time in Paris?" She continued.

"I've been here once, long ago." Akito replied.

"How about you, Lieutenant Wyvern?" She turned her face to the other young man.

"_It's my first time here. i don't know if i can get used to its customs_." Wyvern answered.

The group of three walks off . . . . .

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Party Area-**

The party is lively ... Many royals are seen coming and going in and out of the area.

"So about the gold ..."  
"I think the Britannian won't expand the conflict for a while now."  
"Playing both sides could be useful for our business..."  
"this painting is quite marvelous."  
"A Cold war is more profitable than peace, right?"

Talks like that made Wyvern fidgets slightly, while Leila, on the other hand, just went on reading her notes.

"_You know ... Reading Guibert's Essays on Tactics on a party isn't exactly a good idea_." Wyvern gave a low smile as he gestured his mouth and hands.

"You have a better one, then, First Lieutenant Alexander Wyvern?" Leila chuckled slightly.

"_You bet_." Wyvern took two glasses of drink off the counter and presented one of it to her.

Akito noticed the two chatting officers and quickly approached them.

"You all realized that no one will approach us - that are currently wearing the Military uniform, right?" Akito monotonely said.

The two gave a low smile, whether he was joking or stating the obvious.

"So ... Even Lieutenant Hyuga has a sense of humor." Leila said as she took a sip from her drink.

"It's my first time here at the Tuileries Palace, but as expected, it is an elitist party." Akito moved his eyes around the area.

"_So it would seemed_ ..." Wyvern nodded.

"But are we all dressed like this because of the Narva Operation's success?" Akito continued as he leaned his back against the wall.

"For a party like this ...?" Leila sighed lightly. "We are the _only_ soldiers here." She continued as she dropped her eyes sadly downward.

"_Don't be so hard on yourself, now_." Wyvern tried to cheer her up.

The young woman only nodded but kept the saddened expression on her face.

"Leila!" A voice called out, startling the group of 3 young soldiers.

A fat middle aged young man waved his hands to the group. Leila glared at him, Wyvern frowned, narrowing his eyes, while Akito kept his cool expression.

"You should've told us you were coming, Leila!" He yelled.

"It's been a year since we saw you!" the man beside him continued.

"It's been a while, brother Daniel, brother Stefan." Leila replied, respect filling her tone of speech, but Wyvern can detect a sense of disgust and anger buried in her calm voice.

"Leila, why are you wearing those clothes to a great party like this?" The fat man asked. "Don't be boorish, dear." He continued.

"_I wouldn't call this a great party_ ..." Wyvern looked away as he muttered, of course without a voice/sound leaving his mouth.

"This uniform is my best clothing." She responded with a calm voice.

"You haven't changed, Leila." the taller man smiled at her.

The conversation was getting awkward until a party crasher comes in.

"Well, well!" said a man approaching with 2 women clinging to his sides. "If it isn't my lovely younger sister." He violently pushed the 2 women away.

Looking at him, the group immediately frowned at him. Leila gave an angered look, Wyvern had this 'death glare' on his eyes, while Akito frowned a bit at his sluggish actions.

"_Bastard_ ..." Wyvern moved his mouth very slowly that even Leila couldn't catch that.

"Brother ... Johann ..." Leila looked over to the man.

"Oh ... I see you have hooked up with an Eleven Lieutenant AND another officer, have you ...?" Johann said with a mocking tone as he looked over to the two male soldiers.

"_Damn him_ ..." Wyvern used all of the nerves inside his body to not to pull out to a blind rage.

"This is my bodyguard, Lieutenant Hyuga. And this is a fellow Officer, First Lieutenant Wyvern." Leila corrected.

"Pleased to meet you." Akito said with his ever monotone voice.

"..." Wyvern kept his mouth shut with his eyes, still glaring at Johann.

"I'm Leila's older brother, the third son of the Malcal family, Johann Malcal. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lieutenants ..." Johann gave a mocking bow to the two.

The two Lieutenants looked over to him with a straight face.

"That's right ... I should probably say this too ... She's my fiancee ..." Johann continued with a confident grin on his face.

Malcal lets out a gasp while Wyvern's eyes kept narrowing down, his hands now slowly curling up into fists.

"You see, this girl here is the adopted daughter of the Malcal family ..." Johann took her hand violently as he stated that out loud. "But the fat old man took a liking to her. So he went and decided my marriage to her." He continued as he pulled Leila even closer to him.

Anger is now seen in both Malcal and Wyvern's eyes.

"Johann!" The fat man tried to calm him down.

Johann immediately pushed Leila back violently. making her to drop her glass. Before she could recover, Johann grabbed her by the chin.

"_Leila_ ...!" Wyvern tried to yell as hard as he could, but his damaged voice box prevented any sort of voice or sound to come out of his mouth. He instinctively clenched his teeth and fist.

"But ... To think that i'm gonna marry a girl like you ... it just turns my stomach ..." Johann said mockingly.

The two other fat and tall men immediately grabbed Johann back. Wyvern took the opening to step in front of Leila.

"Stop it now Johann!"

"That's enough!"

Johann laughed manically as the two officers' anger rose rapidly.

"That's right, you'll be my whore! You'll be my mistress! You'll be my wench! it's just REALLY fits YOU, Leila!" Johann continued to mock the young woman.

Both Wyvern and Leila clenched their fists. Akito frowned slightly at his two commanding officers, being mocked by him, and finally stepped up silently.

Akito 'Accidentally' 'dropped' some bits of his drink to Johann's suit, immediately stopping his laugh.

"Oh, i'm sorry." Akito said coolly, no emotions are depicted from his face.

Johann's eyes narrowed at he choked slightly. He curled his free hand into a fist and immediately launched it into the Japanese Lieutenant.

"Why you ...!" He yelled in anger.

But before he knew it, Wyvern took his hand and immediately performed an unfinished Jujitsu technique on him.

"_Bad choice_ ..." Wyvern grinned slightly.

Leila gasped slightly as Akito also stepped up beside his ear.

"Did you know that my officer here is a black belt at Aikido? mess with him, and your hand is done for ..." Said Akito intimidatingly. " ... And ... Us Elevens are extremely skilled in blades? If you like ... I can cut you up here and now..." He continued.

Johann's eyes went wide at his statement and immediately screamed in fear.

"L-Let go! Let me go!" He yelled.

Wyvern let the royal go. He had his signature 'Death Glare' plastered in his face, Johann pulled back into the group of royals behind him.

"Here you go ... Please, use this ..." Akito said, mockingly as he pulled out a tissue from his uniform.

Johann carefully took the tissue from his hand, and Akito immediately left the area.

"Let's go, Commander Malcal, First Lieutenant Wyvern ..." He said coolly.

Leila and Wyvern looked at the Japanese young man for a while until they finally decided to follow him.

"Wait for us for a second, Lieutenant Hyuga!" Leila called out as she walked over to the Japanese soldier.

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

**-Palace's Balcony Area-**

The three officers sat down on a lone table. The silence is peaceful.

"I didn't know that you were good with swords, Lieutenant Hyuga." Leila said as she managed to calm down a little.

"_Neither did i_." Continued by Wyvern.

"What might you two be talking about?" Akito asked back.

"What you were just saying back then ... about being skilled with swords and blades." Leila replied, while Wyvern just nodded in agreement.

"Oh ... Europeans are all the same ... They're scared of us, Japanese because they think we all know Karate and are good with swords. They ridicule us." Akito said with a calm voice, yet also somewhat mocking ...

"We're not like that!" Leila disagrees out loud, while Wyvern narrowed his eyes slightly, but stayed in his everlasting silence.

"Speaking of ... you two are a Black Belt in the arts of Aikido, correct?" Akito turned his face to the two officers.

"_Who'd you hear that from, Lieutenant?_" Wyvern asked, slightly surprised.

"Captain Clement told me." Akito replied.

"Ah ... Anna's such a loudmouth ..." The two soldiers sighed.

"You were classmates with Captain Clement, right?" Akito continued.

"Well, when we were children, after i became adopted to the Malcal family." She replied. "My birth parents were apparently Britannian aristocrats." She continued as she looked down slightly.

"_Britannia?_" Wyvern asked. "_That means ... They were exiled to Europe?_"

"Yes ... I was born in Europe. Bur my parents died 12 years ago, and i was alone. The great Malcal family wanted to see what an aristocrat was like, so they took me in ... Of course, with the intention to someday marry me off to their youngest son, Johann." Leila explained.

"So ... He is both your brother and your fiancee ..." Akito chuckled slightly, which causes the two officers to turn their faces to him. "What a happy-go-lucky couple ... They have the time to compare blood lines and wealth ..." He continued.

"Lieutenant Hyuga...?" The two officers asked.

"But if you don't like it ... Shall i _erase_ it for you?" Akito said as he held his glass high. "Erase ... That whole world ..." He continued with an evil smile forming in his face.

Both Leila and Wyvern could only looked over in fear and confusion.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

**-E.U. Convoy, En Route to the Defense Committee's Meeting-**

How _lucky_ of Wyvern, to get picked to be in the car with both Smilas, and Leila. Smilas was spouting words he can't even begin to understand. So, Wyvern's eyes were planted to the beautiful Clear Blue skies.

They passed the bridge and finally saw an Eleven refugee camp. Both Wyvern and Leila's eyes went wide as they saw the Japanese civilians, begging for a place to stay from the inside. Men, women, elders, children, injured, sick. The image of reality made Wyvern sick.

'_Why did it have to come to this ..._' He thought silently as he held his badge of '17' tightly.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Convoy, Entering Deserted City-**

Hours has passed, and the sun is already low at the sky. The E.U. convoy enters a deserted city.

"Is the route clear?" A soldier asked.

"No doubt about it. Nothing is in sight." Another one responded.

The town was quiet ... Way too quiet, in fact.

"_I got this bad feeling_ ..." Wyvern muttered silently.

Just then ... **Boom**. An explosion occurred, startling all of the E.U.'s Convoy.

Explosives were planted under the bridge. When it was set off, the Road just collapses, and 2 Guard cars are immediately taken out.

"What?!" The E.U. Driver quickly braked the main car, stopping them just before they also dived to the hole. The inside of the car immediately jolted back and front violently.

It was chaos. the Gardmare's truck hits another car, while the truck itself smashed into the side of the toll road. Inside the Gardmare, Akito tired to open the hatch but it won't budge.

"Tch ... Hatch won't open, huh?" He grunted slightly.

* * *

"LET'S DO IT!" A yell was heard.

Suddenly, a Knightmare Frame, a Glasgow type, to be exact appeared out of nowhere. It landed on the highway, and immediately fires its Submachine Gun.

"Get the Gardmare down now, hurry!" A soldier yelled.

A black colored Gardmare came down from the truck, it was just about to engage the tan colored Glasgow but the shots managed to destroy the Gardmare before it even managed to fire its first shot.

"Hah! Child's play!" The terrorist mocked.

The Glasgow accelerated to another Gardmare, evading its shots. The Glasgow pulls out a Tonfa and slammed it hard to the cockpit of the Gardmare.

"Hey! Taste some of your own medicine!" He kicked the Haywired Gardmare towards the surviving E.U. forces.

The Gardmare exploded, killing more E.U. Soldiers in the process.

Inside the car, Wyvern, Leila, and Smilas are monitoring the surroundings.

"_A Knightmare_...?" Wyvern asked as he pointed at the monitor.

"Are they terrorist?" Smilas asked, concerned.

"Probably ..." Leila replied. "Let's stay here for no-" Her words were cut off by a tap on the glass.

A young girl smirked as she showed a grenade to the group. She quickly pulls the pin and throws it under the car. Wyvern and Leila's eyes went wide at this.

"_OUTSIDE! HURRY!_" Wyvern tried to yell out loud. He quickly releases Leila and Smilas from their seatbelts, and proceeds to do the same with his own.

The three got out from the car, but the driver didn't realize that the grenade is going to explode anytime soon.

"Driver! You have to get out too!" Leila yelled.

"It's dangerous, Commander! It's dangerous!" The driver yelled back. "Commander, please come back!" He yelled again.

"_NO_!" Wyvern almost gasped out that word until the grenade explodes, destroying the car and sending Leila flying. "_Crap_!" He instinctively ran towards and quickly braced her therefore, softening the slam on her body, while his body took the brunt of it.

"_Gah_..!" Wyvern almost lets out a painful wheeze.

Meanwhile, the running General was quickly caught by the same young girl, immediately holding him hostage.

"_A-are you okay, Leila_?!" Wyvern shook her body several times.

"I-i'm alright!" she quickly recovered.

The two then realized that Smilas was being held hostage, with a short word near his throat.

"It's sharp ... Want to see it?" The girl asked intimidatingly.

"_Crap...! The General!_" Wyvern signaled Leila to help him.

The Pilot of the Glasgow looks satisfied.

_'Damn it, if only i had the Xavier with me here ...' _Wyvern thought to himself.

"Alright! Let's get out of here!" The pilot yelled out loud. "Ayano! Take the old man and meet up with Yukia-" His words were cutoff by a sound of submachine gun, firing from inside the Gardmare's truck.

And then, it came out. Akito's Gardmare, charging towards the Glasgow in high speed. This startles the whole group, both terrorists and E.U.s alike.

"Damn it, still one left?! What a pain!" The Glasgow pilot grunted as he evades some of the Gardmare's shots.

The two would engage in close combats, fire shots from their guns, literally trying to outbest each other. But the Gardmare stood no chance against the Glasgow.

"That's it for you!" The terrorist smiled as he fires the submachine gun at Akito's Gardmare.

One. Two. Three hits are registered, severing the left arm of the Gardmare. Akito realized it wont hold out for much longer. He decided to bail out to the toll streets with a Grenade Launcher in hand. The Gardmare is left accelerating towards the Glasgow, but was quickly disabled and destroyed by the enemy.

"Psh, what the hell is wrong with this guy?" The pilot asked out loud. "Going hand to hand with this Knightmare ... He's taking us lightly!" He continued with a wide grin on his face.

Akito wasn't fazed by the Glasgow's intimidating stance, he only kept running even faster.

"Well ... If you want to die that badly ... Then i'll kill you ..." The terrorist said with confidence.

Little did he know that Akito shot a mini anchor shot instead, pulling him into the Glasgow quickly.

"Crap!" The pilot yelled. "What the hell is this guy doing?!" He continued as he switched the camera's monitors.

Akito quickly slides under the Glasgow, firing some rounds at the crotch area, disabling the balance system of the Knightmare.

The Glasgow falls down and Akito quickly took his chance to jump into the Knightmare, shooting at its head, severing it off.

* * *

A Silence sets in for a minute as the Glasgow lies inactive on the hard asphalt of the toll road.

"Ryo..!" The girl yelled in concern.

Akito took aim at the Glasgow's cockpit.

"Lieutenant Hyuga, let them live." Leila approached the Japanese young man quickly.

The girl grunted, she knocked the General unconscious with the butt of her sword and immediately charged for the two.

"_NOT SO FAST_!" Wyvern 'almost' yelled out loud.

He grabbed the girl's hand tackling it, and disarming her of the sword, he quickly performed a Tachitori, and slammed her to the ground. His eyes suddenly went wide, she was an Eleven, not only that, she was very young.

'S-she's really young!' Wyvern thought to himself when he saw the girl's face, now not obscured with her hood anymore.

Same goes from the girl, her eyes went wide, seeing someone managed to quickly disable her like that '_... Wait ... He could've killed me easily like right now, right?_' she thought. And, After realizing that, a cold sweat drops from her forehead, a look of fear suddenly struck through.

Wyvern's face softened after he saw the scared look on her face, slowly softening his grip from her right hand, a look of concern is now beaming towards the shorter girl. The two stared at each other for a while until the young Lieutenant realized that both Leila and Akito is staring at them.

"_Leila! Are you alright_?" He asked.

The young girl's mouth dropped as she realized that there's no voice/sound leaving from his mouth whatsoever. '_Is ... Is he ... A mute?'_

"I'm fine ..." She replied. "The pilot of the Glasgow! we've subdued your friend, and resistance is futile. Hurry up and come out!" She demanded loudly.

"Don't hurt her! I'm coming out right now!" A voice yelled out from the inside of the Knightmare. The cockpit hissed opens, and a young man walks out from it. "There ... I'm out." He stated, with his hands up in the air.

Suddenly, he realized that his group were pinned down by a bunch of young soldiers.

"Huh? What's going on? It's only kids..." He stated out loud.

Wyvern turned his face to the young girl again, with the concerned feelings inside returning.

"_Are you alright ... Can you stand?_" He moved his mouth slowly so she could understand what he's trying to say.

"Y-yeah ..." The girl reluctantly replied. '_Wait ... normally even a normal person couldn't care less about us Elevens, but why can i sense ... Warmth ... from the inside of him?_' She thought to herself as she was helped up by Wyvern, her hands, however, was still locked at her back.

"I think your ages are probably similar." Leila stated to the group.

"Commander Malcal ... I think letting them go would only cause more trouble." Akito responded with his calm voice.

The pilot of the Glasgow only chuckled at his statement.

"Looks like you get it." He grinned.

"That's right." The girl also proceeds to chuckled at his statement.

Wyvern fidgets slightly. Leila was confused, and Akito made his statement clear enough. Until a yell called out to them.

"Release them now!" The voice ordered.

All faces are now turned to the southwest end of the bridge. Another Japanese young man came up from the stairs.

"Hurry up, now! Don't even think to buy some time." He tried to intimidate the E.U. soldiers. "If you don't let them go, i'll detonate!" He showed that his body is covered with explosives, and he's holding the switch.

The group gasped slightly. including the young girl.

"Try it ... Your friends will die too." Challenged Akito, which surprises Leila and Wyvern.

"Hah, do you think that i look like some sort of kid that can be cowed easily?" He asked with a confident grin on his face.

"You do." Akito deadpanned.

_'The Lieutenant at his finest, I guess.' _Wyvern smiled lowly.

"Do it, Yukia!" The girl suddenly yelled. "If we're going to be captured and killed, might as well die together!" She continued.

"_Leila ... He's here for a negotiation_ ..." Wyvern silently signaled the fellow officer.

Leila nodded slowly, and finally said.

"Let's hear you demands, then." She stated out loud. "What do you want so badly, that you're willing to capture General Smilas for it?" She asked, which greatly shocks the Japanese terrorists.

"We wanted the newest Knightmare." The pilot replied.

"_The Xavier ...?!_" Wyvern fidgets slightly after he heard his demand.

"A Knightmare? Do you really think that you'd be able to get away after doing this?" Leila asked.

"We'll see how far we get." The other young man replied. "Next time, we won't be taken out so easily."

"Naive indeed ... The Army will kill you. Even if it costs them." Akito stated.

Once again, the terrorist group loss the argument.

"Tell me! What is it that you all _truly_ want?" Leila asked again as she faced to the Glasgow's pilot.

"**A Place for us to belong ...**" The pilot replied.

"A Place ... to belong ...?" Leila asked again.

The pilot lays down his hands and sighed out loud.

"You guys are sure stupid. You live so contently on this stupid world you've created." He smiled lowly. "But for us Elevens, there is no place in this world." His tone suddenly went grim.

"If you want a place for Elevens, are you going to create a country...?" Akito asked with a grin on his face.

"I have no intention to involve ALL of the Elevens out there." He looked down in defeat. "All we want ... Is a place for us ... And only us." He smiled lowly.

* * *

The sun is starting to set ... Darkness beginning to envelope the land, and the cold winds are starting to blow.

"If it's a place you want, then i shall give it to you." Leila responded, which greatly shocks the terrorist group. "**Join my unit**! That's where you belong!" She continued.

The pilot of the Glasgow's eyes went wide for a couple of seconds until he finally lets out a sigh.

"I see ..." He scratched his head. "And ... If we don't ..." He said as he looked up into the dark skies.

E.U. Recon drones finally arrived on scene, reinforcements are finally on sight.

"We'll be killed anyway ..." He finished his sentence as he realized that the Recon drones has their guns pointed at them. "So ... We don't have a choice, is that it?" He asked.

Akito smiled, while Leila orders the drones and the units to stand down. Wyvern slowly lets go of his grip from the girl.

"_Sorry about that._" Wyvern said as he finally sets her hand free.

The girl didn't respond. She only turned away from the mute young man.

"_And ... I believe this is yours._" Wyvern continued, he picked up the girls sword and handed it out to her.

The young girl slowly accepts her sword and put it back on the sheath. she turns her head slowly to the young First Lieutenant.

**"Thanks."**

* * *

**Darkness finally sets into the group.**

* * *

**Chapter One :**

**End**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey there, guys! First of all, thanks for reading this Fic of mine!

It's my very first OVA Fic, so, i've been watching Code Geass lately, and i can say for sure that i'm interested as hell with the newly released OVA Series, Akito The Exiled! The CGI Animations were stunning and the character depth was good in my opinion! Sp while i was watching, i thought that 'Hey this looks cool ... But what if i add just a little more spice here and there?' ... And so i did!

It's also my first story featuring a MUTE Character, the OC, Alexander Wyvern. The name was inspired both from inside the OVA and from the Real World References.

The signature Knightmare he's using, the Xavier, looks like the Lancelot - Air Cavalry, although with a red and white color scheme, and the float system in the back formed an X-Shaped wings instead.

There's really much to explain, regarding the OC and his Knighmare. But i guess i'll just leave it here ... For now.

Well, i hope you enjoyed my fic! **The 2nd Chapter will probably be up when i've finished watching the 2nd Episode of the OVA**. :)

Cheers! :D


End file.
